Earth-19/Tropes
This is a list of all tropes, including themes, motifs, symbols, running gags, memes, and more in Earth-19. A trope is "a conceptual figure of speech, a storytelling shorthand for a concept that the audience will recognize and understand instantly."http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Trope Because it doesn't deserve its own page, and is slightly relevant here, shipping is also included on this page. Key This list in incomplete, but currently sufficient. *'Averted': Means that the trope is not present. Averted tropes are not listed here unless there is a case where a trope that is present in one case is averted in others (example), or if is a surprising aversion of the trope (example). *'Downplayed': Means that the trope is not emphasized to the same scale that is usually is: example. *'Exaggerated': Means that the trope is heavily emphasized more than is usually is: no examples yet. *'Inverted': Means that the opposite of the trope applies: example. *'Justified': Means that the trope has a specific explanation as to why it exists within the universe: example. *'Lampshaded': Means that the trope is discussed by the parties it affects. It does not have to be explicitly stated that it is a trope: example. *'Parodied': Means that the trope is twisted for comical effect: no examples yet. *'Subverted': Means that the trope partially applies, but not exactly: example. **'Double Subversion': Means that the trope is almost subverted, but then not subverted: no examples yet. Tropes This list is by no means complete, and it may never be. *'Academy of Evil': The Villains' Academy. *'Aerith and Bob': Some of the recruits' names are normal like Rob, Brian, and Will, but others are unusual, like Paper, Sci, and Bink. Lampshaded by Rob in the first episode: **'Rob': My name's Rob, but ah... Water and Paper? What kinds of names are those? *'Air-Vent Passageway': *'All Your Base Are Belong To Us': Averted on countless occasions in the first season, then heavily exaggerated in the third season. Lampshaded like most instances of this trope. *'Aliens in Cardiff': Three of the domes for the grid are placed in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Novosibirsk, Russia, and Canberra, Australia. The fourth is placed in Washington, D.C., so this is an aversion. It's also justified as the Grid needs to be spread out around the entire planet in order to function. *'Alien Invasion': After being discovered in the second season, the *'Aliens Speaking English': Self-explanatory. Averted with the aliens that actually speak in their native tongues. **A possible justification for this is that the Plumbers' badges may automatically translate spoken messages to the native language of the owner. This, however, is proven false in And Then There Were None when Paper, Sci, and Toon travel in Budapest, Paris, and Moscow and are unable to understand Hungarian, among other languages. *'[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AltumVidetur ''Altum Videtur]: The series loves this one. **The Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. **The Mare Glacies and Mare Ignis. **The Gigatellum. *And the Adventure Continues: The ending of Final Exam, Part 3, when *Animesque: Not obvious because the series isn't actually animated, but that's the intention, especially by Generations. *Archnemesis Dad: *'Arc Number': 19 appears ever where, from timestamps, to the universe number, to periodically in other places. **Parodied in Final Exam, Part 2 when *'Artificial Gravity': *'As Long as it Sounds Foreign': **Basically all of the alien planet, species, and character names. **Sigara is the new name for Jakarta. **Makoru and Suzko, *'Badass Princess': Polarys. *'Bad Future': ** *'The Bay Guy Wins': *'Batman Gambit': **When Lotin fakes the death of *'Battle Couple': **Towards, the end of the first season of Generations, Paper and Polarys start to become one. **To an extent, Sci and Kali are one as well, but they're the Beta Couple. *'Beta Couple': Sci and Kali *'Big Bad': *'Bigger Bad': *'Cardboard Prison': Most of the Plumbers' prisons are examples of this trope. *'Changing of the Guard': Generations, though subverted due to the original team still playing a major role. Not to be confused with the episode titled Changing of the Guard. *'Contrived Coincidence': The entire November 15 Arc. Zig Zagged between subverted due to *'Cosmic Keystone': *'Cosmopolitan Council': *'Dark Secret': *'Darker and Edgier': Heavily downplayed. This was the original goal of Generations. *'The Dragon': ** *'The End of the World as We Know It': *'Evil Versus Evil': Subverted with Rigon Vs The Elite. While Rigon ulimately does not care for The Elite, he is not completely against them as he wants them to succeed in freeing him. *'Faking the Dead': Part of Lotin's Batman Gambit. He appears to kill *'Fictional United Nations': **The Galactic Peace Council and the Plumbers. **Averted on Earth with the actual United Nations. *'Final Exam Finale': Surprising aversion. Despite its name, the three-part series finale of the original series is not one of these. *'Floating Continent': Fractal City is one of these. *'Four is Death': Inverted. The *'Give Him a Normal Life': *'Idiosyncratic Episode Naming': Mostly in the first season of the original series, but also at times later on, the episodes are all named after school phrases such as "Pop Quiz", "Mid Term", and "Final Exam". *'Impersonation Gambit': In Life, the Universe, and Everything, *'In Name Only': The Plumbers. Enforced by the source material. *'I Need You Stronger': *'Istanbul Not Constantinople': Many of the cities on Earth-19 are renamed. **Atlanta is Newport. **Baltimore is Fellson City. **Chicago is Midnight City. **Denver is Center City. **Helena is Northwater. **Houston is Arington. **Jakarta is Sigara. Also an example of As Long as it Sounds Foreign. **Vancouver is Oceanside. **Averted with the existence of New York City, Washington D.C., Seattle, Paris, Budapest, Moscow, Canberra. **Zig Zagged with Oakwood being London. In some cases, London is referred to as Oakwood, but in other cases, Oakwood is stated to be a suburb of London. *'Kid Hero': The original team throughout the events of the original series, and the new team in Generations. Slightly averted because some of the members aren't exactly kids. *'Kid Hero All Grown Up': The original team by the time of Generations. *'Monumental Damage': The Seattle Space Needle, the St. Louis Arch, and the Washington Monument in Prelude to Destruction. *'Magic Map': The map of the Terra Solar System, Galvan Prime, and the center of the Milky Way. *'Myth Arc': *'The Name is Bond, James Bond': Lotin introduces himself to the team in this way. **'Lotin': My name is Lotin. Magister Lotin. *'On Ice': Plumbers on Ice. *'The Omniscient Council of Vagueness': *'Parental Abandonment': Several cases of it. ** *'Plot Coupon': ** *'Plot Immunity': *'Plot-Triggering Death': There are two instances of this, one being a pair of deaths: ** *'Prophecy Twist': *'Put on a Bus': **Invoked by the Genre Savvy Lotin as part of one of his Xanatos Gambits when *'Recycled IN SPACE!': The entire series is a spin-off of Young Justice. *'Reports of my Death were Greatly Exaggerated': Quickly taken care of with *'Satanic Archetype': *'Screw Destiny': From when it is first revealed that *'The Smurfette Principle': **Enforced by the team due to the lack of female users on the wiki, then subverted as the series moves on and the team expands. **Subverted by *'Sorting Algorithm of Evil': As the series goes on, the villains that the team faces, leading up to the Big Bad and then the Bigger Bad, get stronger and stronger. Slightly subverted at the beginning of Generations when the story starts focusing on a new, inexperienced team. *'Spoiler Title': *'Spotlight-Stealing Squad': While the main characters are team, it is clear that some members are more important than others. *'Stranger in a Familiar Land': *'Theme Naming': A lot of it. **The Sages are all named after emotions or things that can be felt: Joy, Grief, Hope, Fear, Rage, Love, and Hate. **'Stellar Name': Aldabarbaria, Betelgusia, and Polluni are all named after stars, as are all of the members of the Betelgusian and Pollunian royal families. No members of the Aldabarbarian royal family have ever been seen, but it is possible that they are also named after stars. **'Religious and Mythological Theme Naming': ***Many Salimorians have names derived from Egyptian gods: Ra'ol Set, Horus Set, Isis, Amon Set. Thebes is not a Salimorian, but he is also named after an Ancient Egyptian city. ***Athena shares her name with the Greek goddess. ***Arthur shares his name with the King of the Knights of the Round Table. ***Lucifer shares his name with an, albeit incorrect, alias of the devil in Christianity. ***All of the cities on the Haven are named after the in-universe Veloan deities. *'They Copied it, so it Sucks': The series can be viewed as a copy of Young Justice, though as the series went on, it distanced itself from that series. Also an example of Recycled IN SPACE! *'Threshold Guardians': *'Time Skip': An eighteen month time skip occurs between seasons 1 and 2 of the original series, a one month time skip occurs between seasons 2 and 3, and a twelve year time skip occurs between the original series and Generations. *'Tomes of Prophecy and Fate': Downplayed with *'United Space of America': The Rotolysian Court as seen in ''Deception''. Justified as the reason why the Plumbers *'Villain by Default': Thebes, Abbaddon, and Hathus Set. *'Xanatos Gambit': **Lotin is the master of this gambit: ***When he fakes the death of Shipping It's not really shipping if the most pairings that any character is in one, unless you count ships that haven't "sailed." That's when it gets interesting... References Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd